Death of Beauty
by SHINeeGirl05
Summary: The Cullens have had a great shock.Especially Jasper.Alice Cullen was killed by an unknown killer.When Kate comes to comfort,she brings along a new sister named Eliza. Can they help Jazz find the killer or will both Kate and Eliza's love for Jazz intrude?
1. Chapter 1

**Jaspers-boo-4life inspired me. So thank you so much,sis:]**

_**Death of Beauty…**_

I suspiciously eyed the roaring black waves. As each frothy wave curled and collided over the next my decisions became more hasty. I cautiously headed a few steps back which turned out to be a few yards. A deep breath soothed me as I recklessly flung myself over to the dark, sinister waves at full-speed.

I broke through the surface into the sea at amazing speed. I dived deeper, and deeper so if a human was here they would crack with the pressure.

When a deep hole came in view I swam toward it and looked around. Finding some huge rocks, I hurled them at the spot. But I dived into the hole so the rocks towered over me and enclosed me in darkness.

I would have to stay here for a few months for the suicide process to be complete. But as I lay there, my mind wondered over to the reason of this attempt.

But my heart ached maddeningly each time her name came across. I recalled her….death.(wince)…..Her death…..Alice's death…

**You're probably wondering why its so short and that's because it's the introduction. So please remember to review for every chapter, even the intro. Thanks for reading:]**


	2. How Alice Died

**Next chappie! Hope you enjoy and review!**

_**Chapter 1: How Alice Died…**_

_**Part 1**_

"EMMETT!" screeched Alice from her room.

"Yes, Ali-poo?"

"What have you done to my shoes?" she said, furiously gesturing toward her designer shoes filled with banana and egg whites.

Emmett looked like a kid who was caught stealing. He fiddled with his fingers.

"Well…you see…it all started like this…..EDWARD DID IT!" he ran away screaming 'THE DEMON PIXIE IS COMING!' while mimicking a bell.

Edward growled from his room. "Emmett you know I didn't!" Emmett burst into Edward's room and leaned into him.

"_You _know I did it. _I _know I did it. But _Alice _doesn't know I did it." He said with a wink.

Edward replied, "Well you know what Alice does know now? That you did it!" he doubled in laughter and heard Alice say "That's right, Emy-poo!" with a furious growl.

Emmett ran out the window with Alice behind him in 'Demon-Pixie' mode.

Jasper ran to Alice and caught her pulling out a sharpened chainsaw. He bolted over and grabbed by the arms. She tried pulling him off but right then he sent her waves of calm and she started breathing normally again. Emmett of course took this as an opportunity and ran for his life.

Alice sighed and dropped the chainsaw. "Why do you _always _stop me from killing that airhead?"

Jasper smiled. "What makes you think Rose won't turn on you?"

Alice cracked a smile. "Alright! You made your point."' She looked around at the darkening woods and a sudden idea came to her.

"Lets take a walk!" She blurted excitedly. He laughed.

"Anything you want, love." He wound his arm around her waist and she took his hand warmly."

They strolled in the moonlight with the trees making long shadows in their path. They were about to sit on a mossy rock when Jasper brushed it all away leaving it almost shiny. Alice cuddled in to Jasper and spoke.

"Jazz?"

"Yes?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Why, of course." he said surprised.

She held out her face and tapped her lips. "Do I have to ask?" He let out a small chuckle before gluing his lips to hers affectingly."Not entirely since you won't be able to." Alice smiled slightly. His arms wove around her back and her arms wrapped around his neck.

She hugged him close and he did the same. Alice's hands unconsciously wove through his honey blond hair and she pulled his closer still.

They heard a sudden rude noise that was clearly made out of disgust. Jasper sighed at the same time that Alice murmured.

"I am _so _gonna kill him one day." Jasper chuckled at her disappointment as she unwillingly untangled herself from him.

They took each others hands and waists and walked to the bush that Emmett's scent was leading to. Jaspers grip tightened in her as they saw him running away at top speed.

**The next day…**

Jasper trudged to Edwards room all the while thinking, _Where is she?_

He reached his door and Rosalie's and Bella's scent greeted him along with Edwards and Renesmee's. Edward heard him and opened the door. Bella was sitting on the bed with Renesmee.

"But Rose—Oh hello Jasper." She turned and smiled at him. "Hey Jazz." Greeted Rose followed by Edward's silent nod and slight smile. Then Renesmee ran up to him. "Uncle Jazzy!" He picked her up and spun her around. "Hey Ness!" he ignored Bella's frustrated glance at Edward at the nickname. Renesmee giggled and flailed her arms.

Once he put her down she pranced over to Edward and jumped on his back and hooked her arms around his neck. Edward made sure she didn't fall before turning back to Bella and Rose.

Jasper walked over to Edward and Renesmee jumped on him and looped her hands around his neck.

_And she's 1 and a half years old, right?_

Edward sighed and slid his hands in his pockets. Renesmee gave him a tight hug before settling behind both Bella and Rose and playing with their hair with each of her hand.

Jasper murmured quietly to Edward. "Have you seen Alice?" The three of them stared at him with Renesmee still playing with their hair.

"Isn't she with you?" he muttered back. "He wouldn't be asking then." Rose pointed out. She had walked up to them and Renesmee jumped onto Bella's lap. Bella picked her up but she slipped out telling her through her pictures she was going to play with Emmett.

Bella walked over to them and joined in the now starting conversation. Rose stood by Jasper and Edward took Bella by the waist.

"Didn't she go shopping?" Rose inquired.

"She's never taken this long and I'm not getting her thought right now but she's probably busy." Edward said.

"Don't worry Jazz, she'll come or we'll come looking for her later in the night. We'll probably find her ransacking some store across the state."

Bella didn't say anything and right then Jasper knew that she was concerned too. Rose went to track Renesmee with Bella following her.

"Don't worry." Said Edward before disappearing behind the two.

He tried to take that advice a number of times but it didn't work. He sat on Alice's and his bed and waited.

And waited…..

And waited…

When the darkness started seeping into the clear blue sky he started to get tense. He strode out of the room in a hurry. Edward was at his side almost as tense as he was.

"I'm not getting thoughts.." Jasper's eyes tightened. He glanced behind him and saw Bella, Esme, Emmett, and Carlisle following. Then he saw Rosalie ,with an extremely worried expression, holding Renesmee in her arms. She looked like she wanted to join them but Renesmee was unconsciously holding her back.

They strode in the shadows when Jasper suddenly caught her scent. His eyes widened as it went into the deeper part of the woods that she never took. He could feel everyone's tension mix with his.

With his teeth slightly bared he followed it. They hit the smell of the treaty line and thankfully the scent went right past it. It went deeper and deeper.

He saw Emmett frown out of the corner of his eye. This was no man's land but the werewolves could still be prowling at night and the temptation for _him_ would be endless.

They passed another set of woods and Bella quickly turned away from it and she and Edward walked more quickly to avoid it. It brought back bad memories for them because not far from there was the place where Edward left Bella.

Jasper seemed not to notice. He walked on and saw a branch that she must've touched because it had her scent quite strongly on it. He stopped and picked it up. It was definitely her scent. He dropped it and walked more urgently still.

They walked soundlessly when her scent suddenly seemed to get mingled. The other scent was unrecognizable as it was somehow deliberately mixed with polyester fabric and heavy scents. It was especially hard to trace thanks to the smell of the trees and ground.

The moon seemed to darken as their tension grew.

Edward and the others walked on but the scent disappeared. Edward frowned deeply as did everyone else. He turned around to call to Jasper but he wasn't there. He walked back with the others at his sides. They found Jasper kneeling over a pile of gray sand. Edward moved toward him immediately but everyone else stopped dead. Jaspers eyes were lifeless and an endless tunnel. Edward inched forward and was immediately hit with Alice's scent again. It took him a few seconds to process that the gray sand was..ashes. Her scent ended at the pile… The ashes….were….

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

It was dead quiet all around… Jasper couldn't process what lay before him but half of his mind wouldn't let him… His vision blurred and switched to another image.. It was his heart.. A golden heart with Alice's picture imprinted on it… She was smiling that smile that was reserved for him only… His heart melted to liquid gold each time she looked him in the eye…Her tinkling laugh that echoed through his ears wherever he went.. But as he gazed into the pile of ashes his heart turned to lead..Then to delicate glass.. So delicate it was almost the way he saw Alice.. So small and petite but much more powerful than she looked…But his heart was as he saw it….Fragile and delicate..He zeroed in on the scent that ended at the pile…One piece of his glass heart fell..

_Tink_

He saw her face smiling again… Her laugh tinkled in his ears….

_Tink_

He smelled her faint scent that would have knocked him off his feet if he were human but still seemed to do so..

_Tink_

He saw her eyes widen..Her delicate eyebrows furrowed together….

_Tink..Tink..Tink…_

Her expression turned horrified..

_Tink..Tink..Tink..Tink…_

Her mouth opened into a small 'o' of horror…

_Tink..Tink..Tink…._

She gazed at him longingly….

_Tink..Tink..Tink…._

He gazed at the last piece that reflected her expression.. She reached out at him.. groping desperately at him as if to grab him before he disappeared...

Then the hallow sound that followed, breaking her face into little pieces, was the last thing he ever heard before he felt like he was tumbling into a sorrowful, endless, tunnel of darkness….…..

_Tink…._

**Please review and tell me if it was sad enough…**

**I especially thank Jaspers-boo-4life, JazzysGal, SiobhanWillEatYou, and M. Cullen Hightopp! They were a great inspiration and help in one, so thank you ****so**** much guys:]**

**With best wishes to all,**

**-AliceJazz4eternity**


	3. Waiting for Death, but it never comes

**Note: Keep in mind that Jazz is still underwater! This is just what happened a couple months later after Alice *gulp* Alice.. *whispers* died… *sob***

**Lil convo(conversation:P)-**

**Jazz: **_**Why **_**am I underwater?**

**Me: Heheheeheheheh**

**Jazz: *gasp* What did you do?**

**Alice: Make sure you don't hurt him! *points at Jazz***

**Jazz: Or her *points at Alice***

**Me: *grumbles* fine, no one point at me…**

_**FLASHBACK:**_

Alice and Jazz walked hand in hand and Jasper's hand was around her waist. They were walking to the Cullen house after rescuing Edward from the Volturi.

Jasper had noticed that something was bothering Alice by the way that her eyebrows were ever so slightly furrowed and her bottom lip pouted out a lot. She sighed and turned to face him. Then she eyed his face from a few feet away.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly. She pouted again but her eyebrows relaxed slightly. She finally looked into his eyes and suspicion clouded her face. She looked for even the slightest trace of emotion on his face but concern was only visible now.

She sighed. "I was thinking about how Edward thought Bella had died…." Jasper's face reflected deep regret but he quickly wiped it away knowing that Alice would start telling him it wasn't his fault. He still felt deeply responsible and guilty no matter what though.

She continued," Well I was also wondering what you would do if I died?" she glared but her gaze softened and darkened at the same time.

They both knew the answer before he even said it. "Alice you know I wouldn't be living if you were not." He spoke it gently, his voice so soft, it made Alice's heart ache.

Suddenly he was on the ground with his arms pinned next to his head. He looked up and Alice's face glared back at him. He could've used his full strength to pull her off but fear of hurting her easily wiped that thought away as she spoke with burning venom.

"You listen to me Jasper Whitlock Hale. You will do nothing of that sort because I.. _will..never..._leave you…."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

_I..will..never…leave you…_

The words echoed in Jaspers mind as he sat unmoving on the bed that once belonged to her. His knees were hugged to his chest and his arms, on his kneecaps. He stared at nothing in particular but simply relieved memories over and over again.

_I..will..never…leave you._

He hadn't moved from the bed, not even to go hunting. His eyes were darker than night, his face looking expressionless and dark. Under his eyes were deep shadows that wouldn't go away unless he hunted which he had no intention of doing.

He could hear everyone discussing him downstairs but he tuned them out using memories that he played continuously.

"He hasn't moved at all." Murmured Carlisle quietly.

"Would it be safe to have Nessie in the house, though? Its not that I don't trust him with her but its just that he hasn't hunted." Stated Bella.

"I'm not entirely sure. He's not thinking anything except…thinking about her." Edward broke off and cleared his throat, clearly uncomfortable. Everyone looked away.

They all seemed to get a lump in their throat each time Alice came up.

"We can't be sure since he still hasn't moved." Esme reworded. Edward shot her a thankful glance that she returned with a small smile.

"Is he still thinking about the Volturi?" whispered Bella.

"More than ever." His gaze dropped to the floor. Everyone understood the unspoken words on his face: But not more than he's still thinking about Alice.

"Do you think he'll make another run to the Volturi soon?" questioned Emmett.

"I certainly hope not, he's tried four times already and I hate to fight him over and over again." Answered Edward.

"We all do.." murmured Esme and she looked away. Carlisle put his arm around her shoulders and squeezed her gently.

"Maybe we should check on him?" spoke Rosalie with true concern in her voice.

No one spoke. They couldn't cope with Alice's death and if they saw how much pain Jasper was in they might go crazy.

"Should we check on him?" Rose repeated with more urgency. Emmett cleared his throat and mumbled something about taking a drive.

"I need to pick up some things." Murmured Edward, glancing uncertainly at Bella. Emmett and him all but ran out the door.

Esme looked apologetically at Rosalie before disappearing with Carlisle upstairs. Carlisle looked quite miserable at his own confidence.

Bella sighed and made an _after you _gesture to the stairs at Rose. Rose beamed and hugged Bella before grabbing her and yanking her up the stairs even though she could walk perfectly fine.

But halfway, Rose turned to her and mouthed, _Renesmee?_ Bella rolled her eyes and mouthed back _Jake_. Rosalie sniffed before continuing up the stairs. They stood outside Jasper's door and Rose suddenly seemed reluctant. Bella crossed her arms and glanced at Rose before opening the door.

Jasper clearly didn't expect them to come but didn't even glance up at them. Rose looked at Bella with a trace of nervousness in her face. Bella just looked plain surprised and a bit afraid.

When Bella looked at Jasper she had a terrible, gut churning experience of déjà vu. The way Jasper was looking was not much different then how she was when Edward left her, unless you counted that he ate absolutely nothing and didn't move at all, barely breathing.. Except if Edward had _died _instead of leaving her then that would have been a different story.

Jasper pretty much looked half dead.

Rose cleared her throat. He didn't look up. Since she wasn't used to being ignored by anyone (except Edward), she walked over with Bella at her side, Bella's arms still tight across her chest.

"Jazz?" she said with an edge of sharpness. Bella touched her shoulder and Rosalie's anger died down.

"Jasper?"Bella asked. He took no notice of them. Since his back was on the wall and hadn't moved from there, Bella and Rosalie sat facing him but his eyes were still not meeting theirs. Not moving to be precise. But they took the clearness of his dark eyes as a signal that they had his attention.

Rose spoke first in a soft tone. "Jasper?..Do you think she would stand this..this..behavior from you?" Bella thought she saw his eyes tighten and a flicker of sadness in his eyes before they turned back into coals.

"You know she wouldn't.." Rosalie continued. "Everyone is in pain. We know you're in the most, but we _still are _broken. It affected us all and you know it."

She got no response. She sighed again. She got up on her knees and bent to give him a hug and a pat on the shoulder before she disappeared behind the closed door.

Bella saw her only chance to tell him so she spoke, softly. "Jasper. You remind me of myself when Edward….left…. I wouldn't eat or drink or move and I scared Charlie every night… I had dreams of Edward saying..things..like I didn't deserve him…that he dint love me…he never did..I screamed and screamed and finally Charlie got used to it." She stared at her hands before continuing.

"And after that my life was like hell. If anything close to his name came up I would scream and hug myself so I wouldn't go to pieces. After he left there was a huge hole punched in my chest." Bella tried not to make her voice crack too many times.

"I know none of you are quite as fond of Jacob as I am but he came to fix me up. I stayed with him and I could actually talk instead of being silent and screaming. Then when he was going through his transformation….and after when he told me we couldn't be friends I thought I would die with pressure. I thought he was fixing me up but he was just drilling his own hole. But eventually he came around and told me the truth. But before all that I started seeing Edward again. A little illusion or a trick of my mind whenever I was in danger. So I became reckless to see him.." She took a shaky breath after finishing, still staring at her hands. A wild part of her thought that if she was still human she would have been in hysterics.

Too weary to care, she looked up at Jasper and was shocked to see there was a change. His eyes had flickered to her and back to the floor. She must be getting through to him.

"Jasper?" she tried not to let herself overcome with relief and happiness.

"Did you just—"' she cut off knowing that if it was her she would be annoyed. She sighed and couldn't help the small smile that played on her lips.

She bent her head down and made herself face to face with his ink black eyes. "Jasper? We all would like it very much if you would hunt..I'm pretty sure you haven't looked in a mirror lately and I'm sure you would scare yourself..Please go hunt..We're all going tomorrow…"

She put her hand on top on his ice cold one and squeezed it trying to erase the unconscious hostility. "Please?" He didn't move. She sighed, quite defeated and jumped gracefully onto the floor. She walked out the door and closed it behind her. But before she closed it she threw one last pleading look that she was sure he didn't see.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

But Jasper saw it. It amazed him that she even mentioned her life when Edward wasn't there, let alone having her replay it for _him_.

One thing that he couldn't hide from himself was that he _wanted _to hunt. He just felt like he would crumble or explode into little bits of smoke.

He hid a laugh that was coming. Oh how he wanted to crumble and disappear. A life without Alice—

He stopped right there. That name brought much more than just memories. It brought emotions. Every single emotion possible was being blasted at him when he thought.

Every emotion, _but _happiness… Not just happiness but anything related to it like humor or such, but the other emotions played with him just like his existence was being played with. If only Edward wouldn't know every second when he was thinking of the Volturi but still the emotions played. Sadness because he wasn't there for her… Anger because he couldn't do anything. Remorse because she trusted him even though he did not deserve any bit of her which she did not believe… He didn't like this game, it wasn't fair. He already had a lot of unfairness in his life, he'd lived through them for crying out loud!

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Jasper came back to reality with a tight pull in his chest. It had been..what, 4 weeks? He should plan to go to the Volturi after this since this only weakened him slightly..

His vision started to get blurry then. He gasped in surprise and inhaled water that seemed to scrape down his throat. He stifled his groan. This was only bringing pain not death.

He squinted at something far away. It seemed to be a heavy figure coming his way. Jasper's first instinct was to spring into his crouch. Then he was hit with a thought. If the person was coming to kill him, that would only help. Resisting the urge to fight for his life he smelled the scent and figured it was a vampire. Then a second figure came swimming. The more the better.

Jaspers strength was slowly leaving him. The figures swam faster, with desperate determination. Then he felt two strong, metal like arms grab him from both sides and both figures seemed to lift him up. Jasper looked up in alarm but his eyes were deadening.

The two figures swam unbelievably fast and they broke the surface before his eyes went black. Jasper felt the ground hit him, or rather him hit the ground. He gasped and his eyes flew open to see in a very blurred sight. This must be how a human saw things. Before he could make sense of his vision he was enveloped in arms. There were sobs coming from the face near his head and quiet sobs coming from two others.

Jasper forced his eyes open and saw Esme crying tearlessly and holding him tightly. Bella and Rosalie it seemed were fighting back their own sobs. Jaspers eyes scanned the scene and he vaguely saw Edward and Emmett fully wet and their eyes were both filled with a worry and sadness and hopelessness that made Jasper look away. Carlisle had emerged from the forest behind them right then and he seemed to melt from his rigid posture. He let out his breath and slowly walked to stand next to Edward and Emmett.

Jasper didn't bother testing the emotions around him, afraid of what he might be met with. Esme's sobs quieted and no one met anyone's eyes for a second. Carlisle walked toward Esme, who had reluctantly let go of him. He put both of his hands on Jaspers shoulders and helped him to his feet. Edward and Emmett had come and Edward took Bella while Emmett took Rosalie.

When Jasper was finally standing Carlisle looked deep into his eyes. And then he hugged him. Jasper's eyes widened slightly. It would've been better if he'd have yelled or slapped him. Carlisle was always calm though. Carlisle pulled back and quietly gestured to Edward and Emmett who came forward leaving Bella and Rose. They each took Jasper by the shoulder and helped him walk. Bella and Rose then followed and Carlisle and Esme closely behind. Jasper's eyes trailed to the edge of the forest where they were headed and saw a wet figure and the figure hesitated and walked past them to Carlisle.

"Is he alright?" The voice was evidently familiar to Jasper, it was a girl's voice and it was so soft, a human would not hear but everyone heard.

Carlisle merely nodded and the figure sighed softly. "Kate, tell the others to come back to our place in an hour." Kate nodded and Jasper could feel her glance toward him, her best friend.

Jasper felt the little wind stirred up as Kate left and resisted the urge to sigh. This had been a failure. Was there anything in life that wouldn't abandon him?

One thing Jasper knew was that all hell would break loose at home…

**Ill write the next chap when I can, I have to introduce Eliza! Thanks again to al my sisters and anyone else reading this! Oh and BTW sorry for any errors I really didn't reread this! I personally thought it was boring, which is why i need Eliza+Kate to spice things up:D**


End file.
